The Freedom Witness
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Aku melihat majikanku membantu mereka untuk memerdekakan negara ini. Dengan membiarkan mereka memakai rumah ini sebagai tempat untuk merencanakan dan mempersiapkan hal itu. A bit history fic. Kubuat khusus merayakan kemerdekaan RI. Please review.


_**Fic ini **__**khusus kubuat untuk Kemerdekaan RI 17 Agustus. Dan kusarankan jangan dianggap serius fic ini karena dalam prosesi kemerdekaan, tidak ada tokoh bernama Naruto. Dan juga mungkin tokoh-tokohnya sedikit OOC, jadi jangan protes.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**Naruto isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**THE FREEDOM WITNESS**

"Naruto!" Aku mendengar majikanku memanggil. Aku segera berlari menuju ruang tengah tempat di mana majikanku berada.

"Ada apa, tuan?" tanyaku sembari membungkuk sedikit. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari surat kabar yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangkat wajah dan tersenyum menyesal.

"Maaf, belum selesai, tuan."

"Kalau begitu hentikan dulu pekerjaanmu." Dia kembali membaca koran di hadapannya. "Hari ini akan ada tamu penting. Jadi, tolong persiapkan segalanya."

"Baik."

"Oh! Dan jangan lupa, sajikan minuman buatanmu yang enak itu."

"Baik." Aku berbalik dan akan berjalan pergi ketika majikanku kembali memanggilku.

"Naruto..."

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menghadapnya lagi. "Apa, tuan?"

Dia cemberut, aku heran melihatnya. "Sudah kukatakan berkali-kali jangan memanggilku dengan sopan begitu ketika tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali kita di rumah ini."

Aku tersenyum geli atas kekanak-kanakannya itu. Jika dia melakukan hal itu, aku menjadi tidak percaya bahwa dia adalah seorang _liaison officer_ Angkatan Laut dan intelijen Jepang.

"Baik, Maeda-sama." Aku tersenyum. Dia masih cemberut.

"Mou... kau masih memanggilku dengan sopan begitu." Dia tersenyum. "Tapi, tak apa-apalah. Kau sudah terbiasa begitu, kan?"

Aku mengangguk dan ketika dia mengibaskan tangannya, aku pun pergi.

Tapi... siapa tamu penting yang dimaksud Maeda-sama? Aku bertanya-tanya dalam perjalananku menuju dapur. Dan pertanyaan itu terus menghantui pikiranku bahkan ketika aku telah selesai mengatur ruangan yang akan digunakan majikanku untuk bertemu tamu yang menjadi pertanyaanku itu.

Saat aku menyiapkan minuman, aku mendengar suara majikanku yang menyambut seseorang... atau... entahlah, tapi sepertinya ada tiga orang. Mungkin tamu penting yang dimaksud telah tiba.

Aku berjalan sambil membawa nampan berisi empat cangkir teh. Aku baru akan membuka pintu ketika mendengar suara majikanku di balik pintu yang membuatku terkejut.

"_Selamat atas keberhasilan Anda semua di Dalat."_ Majikanku berkata.

"_Sama-sama. Kami senang perjalanan kami ke Dalat tidak sia-sia."_ Rasanya... aku pernah mendengar suara itu. Tapi, kutepiskan pemikiran itu dan mengetuk pintu.

Aku membuka pintu dan membungkuk sedikit. Majikanku menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, lalu dia mengangguk menandakan bahwa aku bisa menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu di meja.

Setelah selesai menyajikan minuman pada majikanku dan para tamunya, aku pun berdiri. Aku terkejut melihat siapa saja tamu majikanku itu. Dan aku segera mundur dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Kenapa dua orang pimpinan PPKI dan mantan ketua BPUPKI ada di sini? Aku berpikir begitu sembari menutup pintu.

"_Maaf, saya belum menerima konfirmasi__. Saya juga masih menunggu instruksi dari Tokyo."_ Terdengar suara majikanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku yang tertunda tadi. Tapi walaupun aku berusaha melupakannya, percakapan itu masih berputar di kepalaku.

Beberapa lama kemudian, para tamu itu pergi. Butuh beberapa saat untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum aku berjalan kembali ke ruangan itu. aku melihat majikanku duduk di kursi sembari menyesap teh yang kusajikan tadi.

Mengetahui bahwa aku ada di sana, dia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. "Jangan khawatir..." katanya dengan tenang. "aku baik-baik saja."

Aku menghembuskan nafas yang sedari tadi tanpa kusadari telah kutahan. Tubuhku perlahan menjadi rileks. Dia mengayunkan tangannya menyuruhku untuk mendekatinya. Dan setelah itu kami habiskan waktu untuk mengobrol.

Di tanggal 16 Agustus menurut Masehi, aku mendengar bahwa dua pimpinan PPKI, tamu penting yang dulu berkunjung kemari, diculik oleh beberapa pemuda. Tapi, aku menghiraukannya dan terus melaksanakan tugasku sebagaimana mestinya.

Pada malam harinya aku dibuat terkejut, dua pimpinan PPKI – yang dikabarkan telah diculik – itu yang diiringi Myoshi-sama, beserta beberapa orang yang tidak kukenal datang ke rumah ini. Majikanku datang menyapa dua pimpinan PPKI yang kutahu bernama Soekarno dan Hatta. Setelah itu, majikanku pamit pergi menuju kamar.

Aku menyusul ke sana dan melihat dia terbaring lemas di ranjangnya dengan tangan memegang dahinya. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan menaruh kepalanya di pangkuanku. Dengan perlahan kupijat kepalanya.

"Hei, Naruto." Dia bergumam sembari menutup matanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa..." Aku bisa mendengar keragu-raguan dalam suaranya. "Apa menurutmu yang kulakukan ini benar?"

Aku terdiam sesaat mendengar pertanyaannya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Apa membantu mereka untuk memerdekakan negara ini adalah benar?"

"Hmm..." aku mencoba memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat. "itu tergantung apa tujuan untuk melakukan hal itu." Dia membuka mata dan menatap mataku. "Apa tujuanmu sehingga memutuskan untuk membantu mereka?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia terdiam, dari raut wajahnya terlihat dia sedang berpikir.

"Aku... mengerti perasaan mereka," mulainya pelan. "Negara kita juga pernah dijajah oleh Bangsa Barat. Bangsa kita bertempur habis-habisan demi kebebasan dan keadilan. Dan aku ingat kau dibenci karena kau adalah keturunan mereka, iya kan?"

"Ya..."

Kesunyian menyelimuti. Aku kembali teringat masa-masa di mana aku anak kecil yang terbuang dan dibenci karena aku adalah keturunan penjajah. Hidupku sangat sulit sampai Maeda-sama menemukanku dan menjadikanku pelayannya.

Dia melanjutkan kembali perkataannya. "Sebagai negara yang pernah dijajah, sudah seharusnya kita membantu mereka yang dijajah karena kita mengerti perasaan mereka, dan bukannya ikut menjajah."

"Ya... benar."

"Dan selain itu, sekali-kali aku ingin pulang ke Jepang sana... bertemu kembali dengan keluargaku." Dia menghela nafas dan lalu menatapku dengan cengiran usil di bibirnya. "Kau pun begitu, kan?"

Aku merasakan suasana tidak mengenakkan menyelimuti tubuhku. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Dia duduk dan mencolek-colek pipiku dengan telunjuknya, senyum usil masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Mengaku sajalah... kau ingin pulang ke tempat_nya_, kan...?"

"Ya... aku ingin bertemu dengan Iruka-sensei..." Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat guruku yang merupakan teman baik Maeda-sama. "Entah bagaimana kabarnya di sana. Pasti... dia baik-baik saja." Aku menghela nafas. "Hhh... aku merindukannya."

Majikanku cemberut. "Bukan dia maksudku... kalau dia sudah pasti baik-baik saja."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku. "Lalu, maksudmu siapa?"

Cengiran usilnya kembali lagi. "Jangan pura-pura... kau tahu siapa maksudku, kan...?"

Butuh waktu lama untuk menyadari siapa yang Maeda-sama maksud. Wajahku langsung memerah ketika teringat orang itu.

"Aaaaah.... aku pernah sekali bertemu dengan kekasihmu itu. dia benar-benar cantik, ya..." katanya menerawang. Wajahku semakin merah.

"Kulitnya putih pucat tanpa cacat, rambut hitamnya yang panjang dan halus. Dia bagaikan _Tsukuyomi_ yang turun dari kahyangan..." lanjutnya dan menghela nafas. "Seandainya aku seumuran denganmu, mungkin sudah kurebut dia."

"Jangan berani-beraninya." ancamku dingin dengan tatapan kematian. Dia menyeringai dan sepanjang malam itu dia habiskan untuk menggodaku, menghiraukan keributan dan kesibukan yang terjadi – karena orang-orang itu sedang rapat dan merencanakan sesuatu – di luar kamar.

Keesokan pagi harinya, aku duduk bersama majikanku di ruang tengah sembari mendengarkan radio. Lalu, aku mendengar sebuah pidato singkat dan diikuti dengan sebuah pernyataan.

* * *

_Proklamasi_

_Kami bangsa Indonesia dengan ini menyatakan kemerdekaan Indonesia._

_Hal-hal yang mengenai pemindahan kekuasaan dan lain-lain, diselenggarakan dengan cara saksama dan dalam tempo yang sesingkat-singkatnya._

_Jakarta, 17 Agustus 1945  
_

_Atas nama bangsa Indonesia__._

_Soekarno-Hatta._

_

* * *

  
_

Mataku melebar. Aku langsung menoleh ke arah Maeda-sama yang tersenyum lega, sebelum aku kembali menatap radio itu.

"Maeda-sama, itu..." aku tidak melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Ya. Sepertinya mereka berhasil." Majikanku berkata, masih tersenyum.

Kesunyian menyelimuti.

"Naruto, kemasi barang-barangmu." Ucapan majikanku membuatku tersentak.

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja, kan? Pulang ke Jepang."

Mendengar hal itu membuatku sangat senang. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan mengemasi barang-barangku. Akhirnya aku akan pulang! Akhirnya aku akan bertemu lagi dengan mereka semua!

Aku menuju pintu depan di mana Maeda-sama berdiri menungguku. Aku menjadi bingung ketika aku melihat dia tidak mengeluarkan barang apapun.

"Maeda-sama, kenapa belum berkemas?" tanyaku bingung. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menyerahkan sesuatu padaku.

"Ini. Tiket kapal."

Aku menatap tiket itu dan lalu mengangkat wajahku untuk menatap matanya. "Apa maksudnya ini?"

"Kau duluan pulang ke Jepang. Aku masih ada urusan di sini dan aku tidak tahu kapan akan selesai."

"Ap-! Tapi, Maeda-sama-!" Ucapanku terputus ketika dia mengangkat tangannya.

"Nanti aku menyusul, kalau urusanku sudah selesai. Entah itu berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, atau bahkan bertahun-tahun lagi."

Aku memejamkan mata, terdiam. Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali membuka mata dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Aku mengambil tiket itu dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih, Maeda-sama. Dan sampai jumpa." Dengan itu aku berbalik dan berjalan pergi.

"Naruto!" Suara teriakan membuatku berhenti berjalan. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

"Saat kita bertemu lagi nanti di tanah Sakura, jangan lupa bawa pacarmu yang cantik itu, ya!!!" teriak majikanku dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajahku memerah.

"Ya! Tentu saja!!" balasku tersenyum dan sekali lagi aku berbalik. kali ini aku benar-benar pergi, meninggalkan Maeda-sama dan rumah itu. Sepertinya aku akan merindukan rumah itu.

Dan aku bersumpah, di saat kami bertemu lagi nanti aku akan berusaha dan menjadi orang yang sukses. Aku akan membawa serta kekasihku – yang nantinya akan kujadikan istri – ke tanah Sakura tempat di mana kami akan bertemu lagi. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

Selalu... aku selalu meyakininya...

**OWARI**

**A/N :** Fic ini berlatar belakang rumah Laksamana Muda Maeda dengan Naruto sebagai pelayannya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana karakter Maeda Tadashi sebenarnya, jadi karakternya ini kubuat-buat. Dan juga aku kurang data mengenai hal ini, aku tidak memiliki Arsip Nasional. Karena itu, jangan protes mengenai hal ini.

Aku tidak tahu apakah kalian menyukai fic ini atau tidak, kuserahkan penilaian pada kalian.

Review fic ini, jika anda berkenan.

With crimson camelia,

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
